


Disaster

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Adorable Clint Barton, Established Relationship, Gen, Human Disaster Clint Barton, Love, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is a living one, but Bucky loves him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disaster

Bucky had always been attracted to danger,  
And disaster.   
It's one of the reasons he joined the army.  
As a kid he rescued Steve from bullies.   
That went into the adult hood also.   
So Bucky isn't surprised,   
When he falls in love with a,human disaster.   
His name is Clint Barton.   
After waking up from 70 years of brainwashing,   
He needed someone to ground him.  
And it came in the form of,  
The adorable archer of the Avengers.  
Clint literally is a walking disaster.   
He attracts danger like moth to a flame.  
So Bucky has to save him often.   
And Bucky likes it.  
He knows Clint is capable of defending himself.   
But Bucky doesn't mind rescuing him.  
Clint fixes and heals Bucky.  
Clint doesn't needle him,  
Or try to change him.  
Just accepts him the way he is.  
And Bucky loves his boyfriend.   
Who is a human disaster.   
Bucky still can't believe he has a lover.  
After all not many people would associate with the Winter Soldier.   
But Clint's self preservation skills are almost zero.  
So Bucky loves his human disaster boyfriend.   
And Clint has someone who watches out for him.  
Actually Bucky is tied on that position with Natasha.   
The woman is Clint's best friend.   
And she has threatened Bucky many times.   
Bucky has took it in a stride.  
After all they both have experience with disaster   
Known as Clint Barton.


End file.
